Mega Man: Upon a Star
| released = 1994 (Episode 1) 1995 (Episodes 2 and 3 production date) 2002 (Episodes 2 and 3 Japanese release date) 2005 (Episodes 2 and 3 English release date) | runtime = 23 minutes per episode | episodes = 3 | episode_list = }} Mega Man: Upon a Star, known in Japan as , is a Japanese anime original video animation (OVA) series produced by Ashi Productions (who also later worked on [[Mega Man (1994 TV series)|the American ''Mega Man cartoon]] in 1994) and based on the popular Capcom video game franchise Mega Man. Created in 1994, the series was presented by the Japan Center for Intercultural Communications. The OVA is viewed as a series of educational shorts on the culture of Japan. The first episode was intended to be a special episode of the Mega Man cartoon in production at the time, and used the voice actors they had cast for the cartoon at that time, but the cartoon's artstyle changed due to a big budget and the episode was shown as an after school special on select stations and in Japan on TV Tokyo. The rest was made in 1995 and didn't get dubbed until 2002, when it was released on DVD with an English language audio track, and never was available to the American public until 2005, when it finally saw a VHS and DVD release in North America by ADV Films. This OVA is the first appearance of Yuuta and Akane. Though most sources claim the release was in 1993, this is somewhat debatable as the first episode clearly shows the re-designed Famicom AV on which Yuuta is playing Rockman 5: Blues no Wana, and the Famicom AV was not released until December 1993, and it was intended to be a part of the 1994 Mega Man cartoon as was noted above (the characters call Rockman "Mega Man" in Japanese as well.) Episode list ) | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Yuuta Kobayashi spends a long time playing Mega Man 5. When he falls asleep without shutting his console off, Dr. Wily decides to leave the game enter the real world. The next morning, Mega Man and Rush follow Dr. Wily into the real world, much to the surprise of Yuuta, his older sister Akane, and their parents. Yuuta's father volunteers to take Mega Man to Tokyo, where they expect Dr. Wily to be headed. Mega Man and Rush follow Wily's trail to an amusement park. As Mega Man begins to attack, Wily rallies all his robots into a giant war machine called Samurai Man. Mega Man's attacks are futile. Samurai Man tails Mega Man to Yuuta's school. Kicking a football with a Charge Kick, Mega Man trashes Wily's robot, but Wily escapes. Mega Man has run out of energy and Yuuta sacrifices his time to skip judo and cram school to help him. He summons Eddie to replenish Mega Man. Rush flies Mega Man and Yuuta around Japan, with the two suspecting Dr. Wily is based in Mt. Fuji. Sure enough, Wily is creating a new robot powered by volcanic energy called Lava Man. Mega Man attacks Wily's army of rampaging lava robots. Akane summons Proto Man and Beat to help Mega Man. While Proto Man and Beat take care of the lava robots, Mega Man breaks into Wily's lab to beat all eight of Wily's Robot Masters. Wily makes his escape in a rocket, but Proto Man diverts his rocket to go back into Yuuta's video game. After celebrating Wily's defeat, the game characters return to the game world. }} ) | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Yuuta is preoccupied with his Mega Man game on Omisoka, and isn't going downstairs to celebrate the holiday with Akane and his parents. He and Akane hit the console by accident after arguing. This means Mega Man is again transported into the real world, so he gets to celebrate New Year's Eve with the Kobayashi family. After learning about otoshidama and watching the celebrations on TV, Mega Man finds out that Dr. Wily ended up at Dr. Light's lab, stole Dr. Light's newest creation, a time machine, and kidnapped Roll. Dr. Light creates a device to follow Wily through the time vortex. Mega Man rescues Roll and Wily escapes. It is revealed that Wily plans on showering Japan with meteorites on the Tanabata, a day when the citizens traditionally make wishes upon stars. If the plan goes correctly, the stars will crash down on the citizens! Can Mega Man stop Wily in time? Along the way, Mega Man learns about Japanese holidays, including Japanese New Years, Setsubun, Hinamatsuri, and Children's Day. }} ) | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Mega Man and Roll get pulled out of the game world by Yuuta and Akane and are taken to the Obon matsuri. Mega Man and Yuuta carry the mikoshi in a parade, Roll learns about yukatas and makes a promise with Akane that she will wear a kimono on Shichi-Go-San, Mega Man learns about cotton candy, Roll plays Whac-A-Mole, and the kids watch the fireworks. During the time everyone is gone, Dr. Wily escapes the game world with his updated Skulker and kidnaps Proto Man. Dr. Light repairs the time machine and Mega Man and Roll use it to jump ahead one year in time only to discover that Wily has conquered Japan and raised the entire city of Tokyo high above the surface. Mega Man and Roll jump back to the past and discover that a typhoon is responsible for this. But, this is not an ordinary typhoon... this is the work of Dr. Wily and his new Typhoon Robot! Can Mega Man save Proto Man, and save the city from certain doom? Along the way, Mega Man learns about Tsukimi (and its' yummy dango!) and Sports Day. }} Original Japanese Cast *Hekiru Shiina as Rockman, Hikari *Rie Iwatsubo as Yuuta Kobayashi (小林 優太 Kobayashi Yūta), Yugi *Yuri Shiratori as Akane Kobayashi (小林 茜 Kobayashi Akane), Yoko *Sayuri Ikemoto as Mrs. Kobayashi, Yoshino Asakura *Kenichi Ono as Mr. Kobayashi *Hiroshi Naka as Dr. Right *Katsumi Suzuki as Eddie *Kenichi Ogata as Dr. Wily *Satomi Kōrogi as Roll, Lily May *Urara Takano as Blues, Taizo *Wataru Takagi as Rush English Dub Cast *Brandon O'Bray as Yuuta Kobayashi (Ep. 1) *Sean Amsing as Yuuta Kobayashi (Eps. 2-3) *Gregory Smith as Mega Man (Ep. 1) *Christopher Gray as Mega Man (Eps. 2-3) *Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Proto Man *Scott McNeil as Dr. Wily, Beat *Andrea Libman as Roll, Yoko *Brent Chapman as Reporter *Cathy Weseluck as Mrs. Kobayashi, Taizo, Hikari *Campbell Lane as Mr. Kobayashi *David Kaye as Policeman, Teacher *Jim Byrnes as Dr. Light *Kathleen Barr as Mrs. Kobayashi, Yoshino Asakura, Yugi *Kelly Sheridan as Akane Kobayashi, Lily May *Paul Dobson as Eddie *Terry Klassen as Rush, Newscaster External links *Information at the Mega Man Home Page * Category:1994 anime OVAs Category:1995 anime OVAs Category:2002 anime OVAs Category:2005 anime OVAs Category:Anime television series based on video games Category:ADV Films Category:Mega Man Category:Works based on Capcom video games